Worlds Coming Together
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: Mokuba bribes his brother to take him and Rebecca along as Kaiba reluctantly takes a vacation in the world of the Sailor Scouts. The time everyone spends getting to know each other strengthens friendships and brings out secret love.
1. Lunch Date

Lunch Date

It was Saturday morning in the town of Domino. Mokuba had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He was finally going to take his girlfriend Rebecca out for their first date. He especially wanted it to be romantic. That was when he came up with the idea to take her someplace special for lunch. There was no place more special than the Secret Garden. Mokuba thought that the idea of a perfect date would be a picnic in the Secret Garden. It was quiet and wide open. A lunch date was also the perfect opportunity for Mokuba to show his girlfriend such a wonderful place.

Mokuba was already in the Secret Garden getting everything set up. He unfolded a placemat and carefully set it underneath one of the oak trees. He placed two candelabras on the mat, but waited before lighting them. He also placed two plastic plates on the mat with plastic eating utensils and plastic glasses for drinking. Afterwards, he placed the picnic basket next to the mat along with a small bucket filled with ice and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Okay," Mokuba said, looking at the picnic site, "I'd say that this looks… real nice. Yeah, I'm sure she'll like it. Now to go and pick her up." On his way back to the door, Mokuba picked some pink roses for Rebecca and tied the bouquet with a pink ribbon.

He passed through the door back to his world and found himself standing at the front door of Rebecca's home. He knocked on the door thrice only to have it answered by Rebecca's grandfather. "Well, hello, Mokuba," he greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"Hello, Professor Hawkins. I hope I didn't keep Rebecca waiting for too long."

"Not at all," assured Arthur. "In fact, you're right on schedule. But I'm afraid Rebecca's still getting ready."

Mokuba didn't mind. "It's all right. There's no hurry."

Arthur invited Mokuba to wait inside. "I must say, Rebecca was quite delighted to hear that you were coming over to visit."

Mokuba figured as much. He and Rebecca hadn't seen each other in several weeks. Though they were children, they had major duties. Mokuba had an important task of helping his brother manage the company and Rebecca was committed to her college studies. They were both glad to finally find the time for a big break and see each other again. They still kept in touch by calling and sending emails, but they wanted to see each other in person again.

Finally, Rebecca came to the room. She was wearing a baby blue dress with black low heeled shoes and she had her hair braided behind her. "Here I am," she said cheerfully.

"Wow, Rebecca," Mokuba was saying. "You look so adorable."

"So do you," she returned. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," he returned. He presents Rebecca with the bouquet of roses. "I brought these for you."

Rebecca takes the flowers and smells them. "So where are we going today?"

"Someplace special," he answered. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

Rebecca did trust her boyfriend. Arthur trusted Mokuba too, but he still had to remind him to bring his granddaughter home at a reasonable hour and avoid trouble. Mokuba gave his word and together, he and Rebecca left the residence.

Rebecca and her grandfather had left the plains and returned to the city. This was good because it meant Mokuba didn't need to take an alternate route back to the Secret Garden. Rebecca's confusion grew as Mokuba led her down a dark alley. "Where are you taking me, exactly," she asked again.

"You'll see," he promised her. Finally, they walked out of the darkness and came to the Secret Garden. Rebecca looked around in wonder. "Welcome to the Secret Garden."

"It's beautiful," Rebecca said softly.

Mokuba takes Rebecca's hand. "Come on, this way," he says, leading her back to the picnic site. "Here we are."

Rebecca laughed with delight as she looked at the scene. "Oh, Mokuba, it's so cute. A romantic picnic in a place like this; I just love it."

Mokuba was glad to hear her say that. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes," Rebecca says, sitting down. Mokuba lights the candles and pours sparkling cider into their glasses. From the picnic basket, he takes out grapes, bread, sliced cheese, and fried chicken. "You really planned this carefully, didn't you?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, I wanted our first date to be special," he said modestly. "I also thought it would be nice to have it someplace special and I thought this would be the perfect spot."

"I agree," said Rebecca. "Just look at this place. It's so big and there's so many plants. And the sound of the water coming from the falls nearby sounds so peaceful. The flowers smell so nice too."

Mokuba agreed. "I felt the same way when I first came here."

"How'd you come across this place anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"Seto brought me here," he answered. "We all got together for a picnic." Just then, Mokuba noticed a change of expression on Rebecca's face. "Is something wrong, Becca?"

She gave him her attention and replied, "No, it's just… Mokuba, this place is beautiful, but it's also mysterious. I feel like I never knew such a place existed so close to where I lived."

Mokuba cleared his throat. "About that, that's why it's called the Secret Garden." To explain what he means, he tells her, "This place isn't really part of our world. It's its own world connected to the other worlds."

"Other worlds," she echoed.

Mokuba nods and points to the doors at the base of the cliff. "See those doors over there? Those doors lead to other worlds."

"Have you been to those other worlds?" Rebecca asked in curiosity.

"No, but my brother has," he answered. "He said one door leads to the world of Pokémon, another leads to the world of the Sailor Scouts, and another leads to the Xiaolin world."

Rebecca was amazed at what she was hearing. Pokémon, the creatures she was told that were extinct actually existed in their own world and so did the Sailor Scouts. This made her want to go to those worlds and see their wonders for herself.

Mokuba did too and that was when he was about to explain his plan to Rebecca. "I've discovered an opportunity to go to these other worlds. You see, I've convinced my brother to take a break from working so hard at the company and take a vacation in another world. I've also begged him to take me along."

Rebecca squealed enthusiastically. "Can I come too? Please?"

It was hard for Mokuba to say 'no'; especially when Rebecca held her hands together and extended the word 'please'. Besides, he really wanted to bring her along anyway. "Of course you can," he answered. "After all, where I go, you go, right?"

Rebecca was happy to hear that. "Oh, thank you, Moki," she cried gleefully, hugging him.

After Rebecca releases him, Mokuba clears his throat and raises his glass. "To us."

"To us," Rebecca repeated, and she and Mokuba clink their glasses together and drink. Today, it was a picnic in the Secret Garden. Tomorrow, it was a vacation in another world. While they were eating, Mokuba and Rebecca began thinking about what world they wanted to visit. Kaiba had just got back from the world of Pokémon a few weeks ago, so that was ruled out. Rebecca really wanted to meet the Sailor Scouts and see them in action. So it was decided. Mokuba would persuade his brother to take him and Rebecca to the world of the Sailor Scouts.


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

The following day, Mokuba packed a small backpack and filled it with an extra set of clothes and games and hygienic products. His brother, on the other hand, wasn't quite as excited. It wasn't that he wasn't against the idea of bringing Mokuba to another world, but he didn't like the idea of Rebecca coming along either. Other than that, even though the world they were going to was free from the Dark Lord's influence, it was still threatened with monsters and forces of evil and Kaiba didn't want to put Mokuba or Rebecca in harm's way. Mokuba and Rebecca were aware of the dangers, but they had already made up their minds.

Kaiba was still reluctant about the idea. Even his friends were encouraging him to take a break from work. Yugi, Joey, and Emily all heard from Mokuba that he was really worried about Seto because his big brother was working too hard and not getting enough rest. That's to be expected from the president of a brilliant company. Mokuba had been used to it in the past, but since his brother also had his duties as a hero, it seemed to get in his way a little.

"I really shouldn't go to another world, you guys," Kaiba told his friends. "I have a company to run."

"Don't worry so much," Joey assured him. "When you go and come back, it'll be like you never left."

"I know, but-"

"Besides, you're overworked and overtired," added Joey. "Overdue for a vacation."

"Well, umm… ohh," the brunette groaned. He knew his friends weren't going to take 'no' for an answer and keep pushing him. Finally, he took his briefcase from Yugi.

Mokuba finally caught up with his brother. "Hey, Seto, you forgot this," he said, giving him his transformation wand. "You can't go to the world of the Sailor Scouts without this."

"Mokuba, we're only going for a few days," Kaiba reminded him. He groaned again and figured, "Maybe we shouldn't go at all."

"Fiddlesticks," Emily scoffed. "You're going and that's final."

"But promise you'll come get us and let us know if there's any trouble," Yugi requested.

Speaking of trouble, Rebecca came by, which, of course, Kaiba didn't like at all. Mokuba, on the other hand, was happy to see her. Already, Kaiba figured he was going to need a vacation after this vacation. For now, he just wanted to get this over with. He led Mokuba and Rebecca to the Secret Garden and brought them to the door that led to the world of the Sailor Scouts. Yugi and the others still followed to make sure Kaiba would pass through with the kids.

When they saw Kaiba pass through the door with Mokuba and Rebecca, Yugi and his friends figured they had nothing to worry about. Joey got an idea. "I think I'll pay my sister a surprise visit and show her this place."

"Okay," said Emily. "I think I'll go back to the Xiaolin Temple and brush up on my martial arts skills. When I'm done, I'll bring the monks here too."

Max liked the sound of that. "I'll go with you." Together, the girls passed through the door to the Xiaolin world. Yugi decided to head back home.


	3. My Home is Your Home

My Home is Your Home

In the world of the Sailor Scouts, Rebecca and the Kaiba brothers wound up in the Juban District, the last place where the heroes met the Sailor Scouts. Mokuba and Rebecca even noticed that their clothes had changed. Rebecca was wearing a pink and blue schoolgirl sailor uniform and Mokuba was wearing a dark brown shirt and pants. "Check out our clothes," Mokuba said, admiring his new look.

"Is it like this for all the worlds?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry," Kaiba assured her. "You'll get used to it. In the meantime, now that we're here, we should figure out where we're going to stay."

Mokuba felt his stomach rumble. "Can we stop and get something to eat first?"

"Good idea," said Rebecca. "We can figure out where to stay once we get lunch."

Kaiba sighed and said, "All right." He remembered a café in town and decided to take Mokuba and Rebecca to eat there.

As Mokuba was eating his sandwich, he noticed that his brother was still looking down. "Cheer up, Seto. We're on vacation. We can do anything we want to here; shopping, relaxing, even fight monsters. And if the flow of time is different like you say, then time will stop back home for us while we're here in this world."

Rebecca swallowed her food and asked, "Really? That means we can stay here as long as we want to, right?"

Mokuba nods and adds, "And we can go home whenever we want to too."

Rebecca smiles, sighs, and looks up at the sky. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Kaiba was glad that Mokuba and Rebecca were enjoying themselves, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to in the same way. With all the dangers this world was facing with attacks from monsters, Kaiba knew that he would have to constantly supervise his brother and keep him and Rebecca out of harm's way.

Just then, Kaiba heard his name being called. He recognized the voice and knew the person it belonged to was nearby. The voice belonged to Raye and she was thrilled to see Kaiba. "Kaiba, back so soon?"

"Hello, Raye. I see you've been keeping well. What have you been up to?"

"Are you kidding?" Raye asked. "It's only been two hours."

"Really," the brunette wondered. "A month has passed since I came back to my world after visiting yours."

Raye was intrigued. She would have to let her friends know about this. "So what brings you back here?"

He turns his attention to the children sitting across from him. "My brother and his girlfriend begged me to bring them here."

Raye smiles and introduces herself. "So you're Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. He's told me so much about you." She turns her attention to the blonde girl. "And you must be Rebecca Hawkins. I heard you're the youngest regional champion to ever play Duel Monsters."

"That's right," Rebecca boasted. She winked and held her fingers up in a victory stance. "And you must be Raye."

"Seto's told us a lot about you," said Mokuba.

"Really," Raye asked nervously. "Including-?"

Kaiba cleared his throat. "It's okay that they know, Raye," he assured her. "After all, we are allies."

"I guess so," she said, sounding relieved. Besides, it's not like the Sailor Scouts have enemies from the other worlds. And if Raye and the others ever plan on visiting those other worlds, the fact about them being Sailor Scouts would have to be revealed to any friends they would make there just as Yugi and his team had been revealing to their friends from the other worlds that they were warriors of Millennia. Raye recollects herself. "So where are you guys staying?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," the brunette answered.

"No?" Raye asked. "If you don't have a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay at my place."

Rebecca's smile brightened up. "You'd really let us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose," said Kaiba.

"Not at all," Raye insisted. "Come with me and I'll get you settled in." So Rebecca and the Kaiba brothers followed Raye back to the Hikawa Shrine. She prepared guest rooms and showed her friends around the area. "Make yourselves at home," she insisted. "Tomorrow, we can all hang out and I can show you my favorite places. For now, I think you guys should relax. If you ever need anything, just ask. Or if I'm not around, you can always ask my grandfather."

"Thanks for your hospitality," Mokuba and Rebecca said.

Kaiba agreed. "Thank you for taking us in."

Raye smiled and chuckled. "Anything for a friend."

The brunette smiled back. _Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea_, he thought to himself. He really was happy to see Raye and she seemed just as happy to see him and have him around.


	4. Two of a Kind

Two of a Kind

That evening, when Kaiba finished putting Mokuba and Rebecca to bed, he went looking for Raye. She wasn't in her room. Kaiba remembered that Raye also had her duties as a shrine maiden and figured that maybe she was meditating in one of the shrines. Through the door, he saw her shadow and it looked like she was in a sitting position. If she was meditating, it would be wise not to disturb her.

But Raye felt another presence and said out loud, "I know you're there. You may enter if you wish."

Kaiba opened the door and invited himself inside. "I'm impressed you could sense my presence."

"It's one of the many qualities that come from having spiritual powers," she replied. When Kaiba positioned himself next to Raye, she told him, "You know Kaiba, it's faint, but I can sense spiritual power coming from you too."

Kaiba was intrigued to hear that. At the same time, he wasn't surprised. "I guess that's to be expected. The blood of royal Egyptian sorcerers does flow in my veins."

That was when Raye remembered that Kaiba was a descendant of one of the Children of Millennia and his ancestor must have been a royal sorcerer. "Yes, I can see. Your power is strong, but you haven't been using it much."

"I guess I haven't felt a need to get in tune with it," the brunette replied. "Besides, I'm still sort of getting used to my powers."

"I can teach you if you'd like," Raye offered. Kaiba accepted her offer and began joining her in meditation.

Spiritual power, like many other abilities, isn't something one learns overnight. It's something certain individuals are born with. How that power is harnessed, they have to discover on their own. For Raye, it was meditating and feeling nature around her. She relied on the sounds and scents of everything around her, allowing her to see what couldn't be seen through the eyes alone. Raye advised Kaiba to do the same thing; allow everything to fill him and flow around him and through him.

As Kaiba was meditating, he began to feel energy around him. It felt like fire, warm and full of energy. He felt like he could feel it moving with him. "This feeling," he was muttering to himself. "It feels so warm, like a powerful flame is surrounding me, comforting me, filling me up with energy."

Raye was impressed. It seemed like Kaiba was quickly getting into tune with his spiritual power. At the same time, she thought she could see herself in Kaiba. Like her, he was a warrior filled with fire and passion in his heart and fought with the same thing. He was filled with wisdom and used it to help those in need.

Kaiba stopped and opened his eyes. "Wow," he sighed. "That felt amazing."

"I'm sure it did," said Raye.

"I never knew I had this ability," the brunette said honestly.

"I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about ourselves right away," said Raye. "For me, I didn't start out as a Sailor Scout. None of us did."

"I can imagine," Kaiba interrupted. "You all started out as ordinary girls until the day you discovered your destinies."

Raye was impressed with Kaiba's guess. "How'd you know that?"

"Because it was the same for me and my friends," he answered. "And believe me, if you knew me back then, you'd be surprised."

Raye smiled and moved closer to Kaiba. "Enlighten me," she tested. "What were you like before?"

Kaiba decided to explain starting from his childhood, how he and Mokuba lost their parents at young age and were adopted by a tyrant who had a reputation for violence and cruelty. It was difficult, but Kaiba wouldn't give up on making sure he and his brother would have a better life. Finally, Kaiba put an end to his stepfather's evil empire by using everything he was taught against him. Still, it wasn't enough. Kaiba still felt incomplete. Then he met Yugi and challenged him to a duel, only to lose with a broken spirit and feeling more incomplete than ever.

"I was a complete jerk back then," Kaiba explained. 'Jerk' may have been a little too nice, but Kaiba didn't want to be disrespectful and utter foul language on sacred ground. "I believed that if you have nothing to lose, you have everything to gain. I admit when I was adopted, I may have second-guessed myself, wondering if I made the right decision to challenge my stepfather, but I had to deal with it. I brought all that harsh treatment on myself. But I wasn't afraid to take a stand and do things my way. And with my brother by my side, I wasn't ever going to give up. My brother was worth fighting for and taking on all challenges. But as my strive to be the best and grow in power increased, my heart hardened a little bit every day. I refused to allow myself to let heart and understanding get in my way because to me, it was a sign of vulnerability and people can walk on you for that."

"But you're not like that at all now," Raye interrupted.

"Trust me, I still am," Kaiba said. "But not as much as I used to be." He pauses, then continues, "I still fight for my brother and that will always come first for me. But I also know that there will be times when I need to put my selfish ambitions last and the people I care about first. Back then, I didn't care about Yugi or the others or even think about them as my friends. I saw them as obstacles in my path keeping me from achieving my goals. That made me fail to see that they were reaching out to me as friends, trying to help me find what I was really looking for. They were the missing part of me."

Curious, Raye wondered, "What changed you?"

The brunette was getting to that. He remained silent as he looked the other way. Finally, he spoke and answered, "I can't really answer your question because I'm not so sure myself. I guess it happened when I was first exposed to the light of the Millennium Star. All these warm and comforting feelings started building up inside of me, like all the bad feelings were being driven out. Before that, I didn't believe in the stories about the age of the Shadow Games and the Children of Millennia. I didn't want to believe that I was one of their descendants just like how I didn't want to see Yugi, Joey, and Emily and the others as my friends. But then those feelings started telling me that it was time to stop being so oblivious and to start trusting and believing. Since then, I started opening my heart to Yugi and the others and started seeing them as my friends. That gave me the feeling that I should be nicer to them and well, now that I am, I feel a lot better; more than I have in a long time."

Raye found Kaiba's story amazing. He started out as a boy who lived a harsh life because he was raised by a cruel person until he used his skills and intelligence to defeat his evil stepfather. But he still continued to work hard to ensure that he and his brother would have better lives. It wasn't long until Kaiba became the champion of Duel Monsters only to have his reign as champion end shortly after losing to Yugi. It saddened Raye to hear how much pain Kaiba had suffered from and had to endure, but it was amazing to hear how he changed for the better with the help of his friends.

She moves closer to Kaiba and places her hand over his. "You're right. If I knew you back then, I'd be surprised by the kind of person you are now. But I like this side to you."

Kaiba cleared his throat. "Well, thanks."

Raye giggled and said, "You know, Kaiba, you and I are a lot alike." To explain what she means, she tells him, "We both believe in working hard to achieve our goals and we don't give up on fighting for what we want most. And though it seems like you're content with what you have now, I'm sure there's still a lot of things you want to do with your life." She was right. Kaiba still had other things he wanted to do, but he couldn't forget his responsibilities as a hero or in his ordinary life. Raye was the same. She couldn't forget her duties as a Sailor Scout or her life as a schoolgirl, but she still had other dreams like seeing the world, becoming a famous singer, and one day, fall in love and get married. Kaiba chuckled in amusement, but he knew that Raye was serious and encouraged her to seek out her dreams.

Raye wasn't finished. "Your heart is filled with a fire that burns passionately, as you work to achieve your dreams. It's also the same fiery passion that makes you the warrior you are."

As Kaiba was thinking about what Raye was saying, he began to think about when he was meditating. He also looked back on his past battles. He did fight with fire and passion in his heart and soul. He also noticed that Raye was the same way and that made him tell her, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"Really," Raye asked.

"Yes, really," he answered. "I guess we really do have a lot in common."

Raye blushes and turns the other way. "Did I sound sappy?"

"A little," he replied honestly. "But you were also being honest; especially when you shared your dreams with me. But you were right. We're both warriors who fight with fire and passion, we're both honest in the things we say, there's still so much we want to do in life, and do you know what else?"

"What?"

He smiles and adds, "It also seems we're able to show our true selves to those we trust most, like our friends. They see us for who we really are and we have the freedom to be who we really are around them."

Raye agreed. She and Kaiba were being their true selves around each other right now. She felt her heart racing as she and Kaiba began looking directly into each other's eyes. They both began slowly moving closer to each other. Their lips almost touched until they heard a faint sound coming from outside.

Kaiba got up and opened the door and saw Mokuba and Rebecca on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" Without waiting for an answer, he began urging them to go back to bed. As they hurried back to the room, Kaiba turned around and apologized. "That was embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," she insisted. "But it is late and we should be getting to sleep. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

"I'm sure I'll find something to do."

Raye got an idea. "If you'd like, I can invite the others over after school and we can all do something together."

Kaiba nodded. He and Raye said 'good night' and retired to their own rooms. He still wasn't going to let Mokuba and Rebecca off easy for eavesdropping though. He was going to make sure to give them a real scolding. But he decided to let it wait until morning.


	5. We Are Family

We Are Family

Mokuba and Rebecca were reprimanded for eavesdropping. While Mokuba was curious about his brother's behavior, it wasn't like him to eavesdrop and pry into personal business and he did feel sorry. Rebecca apologized too. Kaiba was going to let them off easy this once. After all, he did come here to relax and Mokuba and Rebecca came along to have fun.

When Raye told the rest of the girls that Kaiba was staying in their world for a vacation, of course they were thrilled. Raye wanted to make sure Kaiba would have the best time while he was here and she asked the others to help out. Of course, they all had their own particular ideas. Amy thought that since Kaiba was brilliantly educated, her idea of social interaction would be reading and maybe he could help her with her studies. Lita wanted to invite Kaiba over to her house to try her home cooking. Mina's idea was going to the arcade since she remembered that Kaiba also liked games. Serena wondered if Kaiba would like to come with her to visit Darien.

There would be plenty of time to consider that later. For now, everyone was going to get together back at Raye's house for their study group. Raye hoped that it wouldn't be a disturbance for Kaiba and the kids since they came over to relax.

They actually found something better to do anyway. While Raye was at school, Kaiba decided to take a look around town. If he's going to be staying here for a few days, then he might as well get familiar with the city.

As luck would have it, Kaiba saw Darien sitting in the park reading. He called his name and approached him. Darien responded to Kaiba's voice and gave him his attention. "Hey, Kaiba. I heard you were in town and I thought I'd be seeing you around."

The boys shook hands. "Good to see you too, Darien. What are you doing out here?"

"Just waiting for Serena," he answered. He took notice of Mokuba and Rebecca. "What have we here?"

"This is my little brother Mokuba and his girlfriend Rebecca," Kaiba introduced. "They wanted to come along, so I let them."

As Darien introduced himself and happily greeted the kids, he began thinking about Rini. She didn't have a lot of friends her age and wondered if she would get along with Rebecca and Mokuba.

As if on cue, Serena came skipping by happy to see her boyfriend. Of course, to her annoyance, Rini came along and dashed ahead to receive his affection first. Serena decided not to let it bother her. She noticed that Kaiba was here too. "Hey, Kaiba, you're here too." She looked at Mokuba and said, "Hey, I didn't know you had a little brother. He's cute."

Mokuba chuckled and blushed. "Thanks, I guess. But I think my girlfriend's the cute one," he said, gesturing to Rebecca.

She accepted the compliment and returned it. "You're just as cute when you're modest and start blushing."

After hugging Darien, Rini came by and introduced herself. When the children finished introducing themselves, they all started running around in play.

Darien, Serena, and Kaiba watched the young ones playing together. Kaiba spoke up and warned Serena, "Don't be fooled by Rebecca. She's not as adorable as you think. Why my brother likes her is beyond me, but that kid is trouble."

Serena understood. She felt the same way about Rini. "I can imagine, but you'll get used to it."

"I really don't want to," Kaiba groaned. He really didn't. To him, it was bad enough that Mokuba was Rebecca's boyfriend and he certainly didn't like them going about with their fantasies about being engaged.

Serena continued to push. "Sure you will. How you feel about Rebecca, I feel about Rini. She may act cute, but she really annoys me and causes me a lot of trouble. But I have to remember that she's just a kid. Besides, I was a lot like her when I was her age, so it's not all bad." She eases her voice and softly adds, "But I guess that's to be expected since she's my daughter."

"Come again," Kaiba asked.

"It's true," said Darien. "Before you and Yugi and the others came to our world, Serena and I just found out a few short days ago that Rini is our daughter from the future. She came to our time to seek our help."

The brunette couldn't believe it. This little girl playing with her brother was going to be Serena and Darien's daughter in the future.

As Darien was watching Rini get along with Mokuba and Rebecca so well, he smiled. "You know, I don't think Rini has a lot of friends of her own back home in the future. I mean, look how happy she is with Mokuba and Rebecca."

Kaiba and Serena did look. The brunette also felt the same way about his brother. "You know, back home in our world, Mokuba doesn't have any friends his age either." It made Kaiba think about all the times his brother was bullied and used as bait by the lackeys and goons of the villains he fought. "I guess it's good to have friends from another world than not having any friends back home in your world." Serena and Darien agreed.

Kaiba continued to think about what Serena was saying about Rini. If Serena saw some redeemable qualities in her future daughter, then there had to be something good about Rebecca too. And seeing how Rini was excited to see Darien made Kaiba think about the times Rebecca was always thrilled to see Mokuba. Kaiba and Rebecca also got on each other's nerves just as Serena and Rini did to each other. It was amazing how everyone had so much in common despite being from other worlds. It seemed like everyone was just one big family. Would it be like this with every new friend in every other world? It seems reasonable. The worlds are divided, yet still united, as are the friends and allies of those worlds. For that matter, it makes sense that they would also be like family.

Kaiba suddenly remembered. "By the way, Darien, how have you been? You know, since Fiore's defeat?"

He was just thinking the same thing. "It still hurts a little, but not so much," he answered honestly. "But what about Max? She looked like she was really hurt."

"She was," Kaiba answered. "But I think she's gotten over it. Shortly after we came home from your world, we all decided to take a break in the world of Pokémon and that seemed to really help her a lot. Last I saw her, she looked like she was feeling a lot better."

"In just a few hours?" Serena asked.

"You misunderstand," said Kaiba. "Time moves differently in all the other worlds. Several months have passed for us in the world of Pokémon while only a few weeks have passed in our world since we left here. For you guys here, it's only been a few hours."

It was too much for Serena to take in. "So you went to the Pokémon world and stayed there for almost a year, but time slowed down in your world. The time you spent in your world stopped time for you here in our world too?" Just thinking about it was giving her a headache.

Kaiba chuckled and said, "You'll get used to it when you decide to go to the other worlds."

Serena hoped to get a chance to see the other worlds too. She wondered how great it would be to be a duelist and a Pokémon trainer too. But it was already hard being a Sailor Scout and a student in junior high school. She wasn't up to the task yet, but she would be when she was ready.


	6. Heroes of Wisdom

Heroes of Wisdom

Kaiba decided to let Mokuba and Rebecca stay at Serena's house and play with Rini. He didn't mind staying at Amy's house and helping her with her homework. Science and mathematics were his best skills and he certainly proved it as he looked at the equations on the sheets. But it was expected to be easy for him to understand this material since he was the president of a major corporation and spent most of his time calculating the stocks and shares of his company and inventing new gaming software.

After Amy finished her homework, she and Kaiba began playing a friendly game of chess. It was a game favored by many geniuses and prodigies. Amy figured she wouldn't match Kaiba's league, but he encouraged her to play.

Amy positioned her pawn on the board. "I appreciate you helping me today, Kaiba," she said sincerely. "Though I feel bad about it. You came here for vacation and I feel like I spoiled it by imposing on you. Did I?"

"A little," Kaiba answered, positioning his pawn. Seeing the distressed expression on Amy's face, he chuckles and assures her, "I'm just kidding."

Amy was relieved to hear that. She was also surprised that the brunette would actually have a sense of humor. He was assertive, yet kind.

"I actually spend most of my free time at home working on math and science anyway," said Kaiba. "That's when I start working on new inventions and think of ways to boost my company's image."

"That's understandable," said Amy. She positioned her pawn and added, "For people like us, there just aren't enough hours in the day. We really have to commit ourselves so we can achieve the things we want most. Because of that, we don't allow ourselves to find time to play. Rather we use what free time we have to study and learn some more."

"And we also have our other duties," Kaiba added. "You have your responsibilities as a Sailor Scout and I have mine as a warrior of Millennia. But no matter how much we try to be dedicated to our normal lives, we can't forget those responsibilities. It's part of being who we are."

Amy agreed. It's stressful to live two lives – one as an ordinary person and another as a hero – but having the responsibilities of both lives are what make you who you are. That was when Amy had to ask a personal question. "Kaiba, I know you have your duties, but are there other things you want to do in your life?"

It wasn't a difficult question to answer. Kaiba answered, "Well, I'm pretty content now, but yes. There's still so much I want to know and see not just in my world or yours, but in the other worlds. Not only can you learn so much, it can also change you, make you realize things you never knew about yourself before. I started to learn that when I began visiting the other worlds." He positioned his pawn and returned the question. "What about you, Amy?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I know you're studying hard to achieve your dream of becoming a doctor like your mother, but what kind of doctor do you want to be?"

Amy hadn't quite figured that out yet. She knew that there were many kinds of doctors and each one had their own practices and fields of medicine. There was neurology, cardiology, pediatrics, oncology, physics, biology, therapy, and many more.

When Kaiba didn't receive a response, he figured, "Are you just going to study all fields of medicine and science until you figure it out?" Without giving her time to answer, he tells her, "I don't find it necessary or practical, but then again, maybe that'll be good for you. You may decide to be more than one kind of doctor and that could be really promising for you in the future."

"Do you really think so," Amy asked, positioning her pawn.

"Of course," the brunette answered. "It's not my place to judge you. If that's what you want to do, then you should go for it." He really admired her sense of dedication and hard work. Kaiba also knew that Amy had a good heart and was very kind. Looking at Amy, Kaiba saw himself in her for her brilliant mind and intelligence, but he also saw his best friend Yugi because she was kind and thoughtful of others just like he was.

Amy knew that Kaiba was being thoughtful as he was sharing his wisdom. She could tell he really was being a friend as he was sharing himself and enjoying it. "You know, Kaiba, I'm glad we're from different worlds," she said, positioning her castle.

The brunette was intrigued to hear that. "You are?" he asked, positioning his knight.

She nods and explains, "It's like you said. There's so much to learn and see and you can gain even more when you visit another world. It's also an opportunity to make friends and teach them what you know not just in your world, but what you've learned and experienced in life as well. In the past few days I've known you, not only have I learned so much about the world you come from – and I'm sure I'll learn even more once I go to your world someday – but I've also gotten to know you better as a person." She positioned her queen to attack his knight.

It was true, when Kaiba was helping Amy with her homework, she was amazed with his intellect. That was when he told her about his academic life and how he was privately tutored under harsh conditions with little to no rest. The only good that came from it was that his stepfather understood and valued the importance of hard work and dedication, so it was reasonable and necessary in its own way.

This helped Kaiba get to know Amy as a person as well. She has an expensive education and is really committed to it because she understands its values and importance in its key of helping her achieve her dream. She's also able to stay dedicated to it along with her responsibilities as a Sailor Scout.

Kaiba smiled. "It's true, you can't go a day in your life without learning something new. And it's not just from education, but also enlightenment. You're right, Amy. It is good that we're from different worlds. We have much to learn and gain, and we also have as much to share and teach." He positions his bishop near Amy's king and declares, "Checkmate."

"Amazing," said Amy. She really was amazed. Though she kept her concentration throughout the game, she still lost to Kaiba. "You really are the best chess player."

"Well, in my world, anyway," Kaiba boasted. "Believe it or not, this is how I got my stepfather to adopt me and my brother from the orphanage."

"By beating him in a game of chess," Amy asked.

"I studied his moves carefully from watching his matches on television and spent a lot of time practicing at the orphanage," he explained. "By challenging him, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"Were you even aware of the kind of person your stepfather was when you challenged him?"

"Well, yes and no," Kaiba answered honestly. "When the adoption was complete and he took me and Mokuba home, that was when I got to see who he really was for the first time. Cruel, vicious, and brutal. Soon I started second-guessing what I got myself into, wondering if the adoption was a mistake, and nothing I ever did would gain his satisfaction or appreciation. I was about to give up, but Mokuba wouldn't let me. He encouraged me to keep going. I knew I had to because my brother was worth facing all the hardships and challenges."

It saddened Amy to hear how Kaiba was educated in such cruel methods, but she was amazed by how he had something worth going on for. It almost seemed impossible to believe that Kaiba could have been in the care of a tyrant because he was a much better person. That was when Kaiba told her that he was only a better person with the help of his friends. Yugi, Joey, and Emily helped him to open his heart and teach him to share his knowledge and wisdom.

It was no different for Amy. Now that she has friends, she can learn even more in life as well as share a little bit of herself and still remain true to herself as she tries to achieve her dream. Still, she didn't feel like she could consider herself Kaiba's equal. They both have major responsibilities in their ordinary lives and with their tasks as heroes, they both represent wisdom, they're both brilliantly educated and dedicated, but Amy felt like Kaiba was superior to her. She explains that to him and says, "You know, Kaiba, I wish I was like you."

He smiles and tells her, "You are. We already have a lot in common for our brilliant minds and how committed we are to our responsibilities. And, Amy, you have a good heart for being thoughtful of others. The way I see it, you're more eager to share your gifts than I am. True, when I put an end to my stepfather's empire, I changed the company into one that helps people, but sometimes, I'm still thinking about myself. But who cares which of us is better? We already agree that we have a lot to learn and share with each other. That makes us even."

She nods in agreement. "When you mention it, it really does. You really are the hero of wisdom, Kaiba."

"And so are you," said Kaiba. He and Amy shake hands. It was true. They were both heroes of wisdom in their own worlds with much to share with each other.


	7. Good Taste and Good Friends

Good Taste and Good Friends

Lita knew that Kaiba and Mokuba and Rebecca were staying at Raye's house, but she invited them over to her house for dinner. It was a great opportunity for them to get to know each other. While she was waiting for them to come over, Lita decided to clean her house and make it look presentable for her guests. At that time, Kaiba stopped by Serena's house to pick up Mokuba and Rebecca. When Serena heard that they were going to Lita's house for dinner, she promised them that they would love Lita's cooking. Mokuba and Rebecca were certainly eager to try it for themselves. If Lita's cooking was as good as Serena promised, then the kids certainly couldn't wait.

It was getting close to 7:00 by the time Kaiba and the kids made it to Lita's house. Right on schedule, too. Dinner was ready. Lita greeted her guests and invited them inside. Everyone removed their shoes and placed slippers on their feet before coming in.

Mokuba and Rebecca bowed and said politely, "Thank you for having us." Kaiba was pleased that they were being polite, but he still felt embarrassed.

"Not at all," Lita insisted. "I'm always happy to have guests."

Mokuba and Rebecca face each other and smile. Lita seemed intimidating because of her size and strength, but the fact that she liked doing good things for others made them see her as a gentle giant.

For dinner, Lita made chicken curry with steamed rice. She and Kaiba also had tea for drinks while the kids had glasses of milk. Mokuba and Rebecca took a small spoonful of curry and placed it in their mouths. They slowly chewed as they enjoyed and savored the taste.

"This is delicious," Mokuba said with great appreciation. "It has to be the best curry I've ever tasted."

Rebecca agreed. "It's got a good blend of sweet and spicy to balance the flavors and the vegetables are soft, yet still firm, with a gentle crunch, and the rice isn't too soggy either. When Serena said you were a brilliant cook, she wasn't kidding. You're amazing, Lita!"

"Seto, you've got to try this," Mokuba insisted, "It's awesome!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and groaned, "You guys, you're being embarrassing."

Lita blushed. "I'm really glad you're enjoying it."

They were. "A culinary talent like this has to be shared," Mokuba insisted.

"Stop it," Kaiba said firmly. "You're embarrassing her. And me."

"It's okay, Kaiba," Lita insisted. "The truth is, I really want to open up my own restaurant someday and share my cooking. I hope to cook food so delicious that people will come from miles away to try it."

Rebecca smiled and said, "Well, Lita, I sincerely hope your dream comes true."

"Thanks, Becky," Lita said appreciatively.

Seeing his brother grit his teeth, Mokuba was worried Kaiba was going to lose it. He cleared his throat and requested, "Excuse me, Lita, but would it be all right if Rebecca and I took our dinner and ate in the next room?"

"Sure," she answered. "You can watch television too if you want."

"Thanks, Lita," Mokuba and and Rebecca said and took their plates.

Kaiba sighed as he finally began to relax. "I'm really sorry," he apologized. "My brother's not always like this. And if you ask me, that girlfriend of his has become a bad influence on him."

"Why would you think that?" Lita asked. "I thought they were being honest and polite."

"I'm embarrassed," he answered without hesitating. "I'm just so used to eating with just my brother and not surrounded by family and friends all in one place." As true as that was, Kaiba began to feel stupid for feeling embarrassed. He had eaten with his friends many times before on their journeys, but it was still another thing when he was invited as a guest and his brother was just being himself.

"Don't be," Lita assured him. "I'm not. If anything, I'm flattered. I'm glad your brother and his girlfriend like my curry. I hoped they would."

Kaiba looked down at his plate and noticed that he hadn't yet tried a morsel. He took a spoonful and tasted it for himself. As he slowly chewed, he savored the taste. Finally, he swallowed. He spoke and said, "Well, I'm no connoisseur when it comes to culinary work or talent, but I'll say this: I agree with Hawkins on the mixed blends of flavor. The bouquet is robust and strong, proving that the flavor is enticing. The food is not too soft or too firm, proving that it's neither over cooked nor undercooked, and the meat is tender, releasing its flavor in just the right way. Yes, your chicken curry is satisfying."

Lita was impressed with Kaiba's words. "I think you stated your opinion in a concise manner."

"Well, I'd say you'd give Wheeler a run for his money," he teased. "Yugi and Briar may think he's a good cook, but he's a lousy one, in my opinion. I think he could learn something from you."

"That's mean, Kaiba," Lita gently scolded. "Come on, nobody's perfect."

The brunette lad sighed and agreed. "That's true. And yet, we still criticize and complement and judge people's talents. But it also reminds us to be modest and humble. Still, whenever we boast or try to be modest, we're still being honest with ourselves about our opinions on ourselves."

Lita sat down and drank her tea. "That's true. And we don't always know ourselves as much as we think we do. I guess that's when our friends bring out the best in us."

That last statement was true in many ways. We're not always as true to ourselves as we may think and our true potential is awakened when least expected. That was when Kaiba's thoughts on the matter broadened and he said, "I guess that's why our talents are called our gifts." To explain what he means, he tells Lita, "Gifts are meant to be shared with others and not to be kept to oneself. I think that's when we bring out the true nature of our talents and qualities. For you, it's your culinary talents and housekeeping skills. You have a strong sense of loyalty and generosity and are always willing to do good things for others. At first, it seems like you're doing it because you want to and you enjoy it or maybe it's because others think it's the only thing you're good at, but the truth is you do it because it's the right thing to do. It proves you're unselfish and very giving."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Lita whispered, taken in by his words.

He wasn't finished. "For me, it's my element of wisdom. When I learn something new, I gain more knowledge and experience. But I also realize it's important for me to share my knowledge with others. Not just to teach them, but to be reasonable in any situation or argument. I can't just think about myself. I also have to think about those around me such as my friends and family. That's when I'm really able to share my gift."

"Wow, Kaiba," Lita said, awestruck. "You really are the hero of wisdom."

The brunette lad grinned. "But I'm not perfect. I mean, I can still learn a lot about my own element."

"At least you know how to use your gifts wisely," Lita commented.

For desert, Lita baked cookies. She remembered that Kaiba liked dragons, but they ended up looking more like birds. As the saying goes, it's the thought that counts. Kaiba appreciated that Lita was thinking about him, but he didn't care what the cookies looked like as long as they tasted good. They were lemon cookies decorated with powdered sugar. Kaiba didn't normally like sweets, but he decided to be polite and at least try one of Lita's cookies. "It's tasty with a mixed blend of sweet and tart. It's almost as good as Briar's, but it's still good."

"Emily likes to bake too," Lita wondered.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "She works at a local bakery back home and some of the baked goods there are treats she made herself. And sometimes, Mokuba goes over to her house on the weekends when she's baking at home."

Rebecca overheard that and asked her boyfriend, "Really, Moki? Is Emily really that good of a baker as your brother says?"

"Absolutely," he answered. "When we get home, I'll take you to Emily's house for a treat," he promised. Rebecca was looking forward to that.

Now Lita had one more thing to look forward too. She was looking forward to cooking with Joey and baking with Emily and trying out their culinary talents. "I'd like to try Emily's baked goods someday and Joey's cooking too. We can learn a lot from each other."

Another thought occurred to Kaiba. "Speaking of Briar, I think Serena could learn something from her too."

Lita became confused. "What do you mean?"

The brunette lad watched his tea wave around as he moved his cup. "Well, I just remembered that they're both princesses."

Lita remembered too. "I forgot about that."

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe Briar could teach Serena how to behave herself."

"Oh, Kaiba," the brunette girl groaned. "I know Serena can be clumsy and silly, but she's a good girl."

"All the more reason," said Kaiba. "Briar acts more like a princess than Serena does. I'm just saying maybe Briar could teach Serena to be more professional and dedicated. I know Serena's a good person, and that's why I think she needs it."

Part of Lita was telling her to agree with Kaiba, but the other part of her didn't. Lita liked Serena the way she was, but she also agreed that her friend could learn to behave a little more professionally. Still, Lita didn't want Kaiba to get his hopes up too high. They already agree that nobody's perfect. That means that some people just have to be the way they are. In the end, it would be up to Serena whether or not she wanted to learn something that might improve herself. On the other hand, if Luna was here, she'd probably agree with Kaiba and nag Serena about improving herself as a person and taking her responsibilities a little more seriously. That was when Lita decided that the best friend to consult with on the matter was Luna. She was mostly Serena's guide and guardian anyway and she would probably agree.

Lita didn't want to spend more time on the subject. She reminded Kaiba that he came here to relax and that they should talk about something else. Actually, it was already getting late, meaning it was time for Kaiba and the kids to head back to Raye's house. Lita's guests thanked her for her hospitality and put their shoes back on and went on their way back to the Hikawa Shrine. As Lita got ready for bed, her mind was full of the things she and Kaiba talked about. She didn't want her friend to change, but she agreed that Serena could learn to be more professional and serious. She wondered if it was possible for it to be both ways.


	8. Forbidden Love?

Forbidden Love?

Mina was the last of the team to get a chance to spend time with Kaiba. They stayed at the arcade and played games for a while, then headed out for lunch. Kaiba even offered to teach Mina how to play Duel Monsters. Needless to say he won the first duel. Most of the cards in Mina's deck were filled with feminine warrior type monsters and didn't even come close to the strength of Kaiba's dragons.

"Maybe when you and the rest of the girls come to my world, my friends and I can help you construct better dueling decks and teach you more about the game," Kaiba offered.

"I think I'd like that," Mina replied. "By the way, how has Joey been?"

"Last I saw him, he was his usual cheerful self," the brunette answered. "Why do you ask?"

Mina was too embarrassed to answer truthfully. Instead, she answered, "I just wanted to make sure. I know you said time moves differently in the other worlds, but I can't help but worry about him."

But Kaiba could see right through Mina. He knew right away that she had feelings for Joey. "If I didn't know any better, Mina, I'd say you had a crush on Wheeler," he teased.

Mina's face carried an expression of shock as she blushed. "Kaiba," she gasped.

"It's actually plain to see," he told her. "You two did seem to have a connection."

She frowned and retorted, "Well, so do you and Raye." She eases herself and apologizes. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little jealous. I mean, I've seen how you two are. I know there's a connection."

Kaiba grinned and he continued to tease Mina. "Let me guess, you're supposed to represent love, but you can't seem to find a guy to love."

As much as Mina wanted to protest, she knew Kaiba was right. But that wasn't the only thing that was tormenting her. "That's not the only thing. I know Joey and I are from different worlds, but I can't help how I feel about him. He's fun, he's cheerful, he's loyal, and I also even like his flaws because he makes me think of myself."

Kaiba understood. "I get it, you see yourself in him and that's how you know you have much in common with him. I guess you two are alike." He smiles softly and continues, "I guess it's the same with me and Raye. But knowing we're from different worlds helps me fight the feeling of being in love with her. I'm not fighting my feelings out of selfishness. I'm doing it because it's right."

"How can it be right to fight love?" Mina protested.

"Because we need to be realistic and see the bigger picture," the brunette answered. "Neither of us belongs in each other's world. We have our own duties and responsibilities in our own worlds and we can't ignore them. We have to understand and embrace that there are just some things in life that are not worth giving up for love. That's why we have to be content with just being friends and not go the extra mile to become lovers." He firmly grasped his cup and said, "I'm sure that's what Wheeler meant when he said he hoped you could be happy just being friends with him and he promised he would try to be too."

As Mina thought about what Joey said, she started to see that what Kaiba was saying was making a lot of sense. She felt that Joey really did have feelings for her, but was saying that for his own good and hers as well. Joey was thinking of what's best not only for himself, but for Mina too.

"So you don't have to worry about me or Raye," Kaiba assured Mina. "The others don't need to be concerned either. Raye and I may have feelings for each other, but we're aware of our roles and responsibilities and we know where we belong. We know we can be happy with just being friends. We also know that our feelings may be hard to fight, but we have to try for each other's own good."

"I guess you're right," Mina finally replied. "I guess there are some things in life not worth giving up for love. It's important for us to follow our hearts, but it's just as important to be responsible and consider other matters. If you're not, you'll only find heartache and suffering and regret."

Kaiba places his hand over Mina's. "I'm glad you understand." To give her the benefit of the doubt, Kaiba told Mina the same thing he told Amy. "That's why it's a good thing that you and Wheeler are from different worlds. When you think about each other's roles and the dangers you face, it's one thing to be glad about. Also, the roles that determine who you are also make you the kind of person you guys fell in love with. You have a crush on a champion duelist and he has a crush on a Sailor Scout. If you were from the same world, your roles would be different and there would be no telling if you still would have fallen for each other."

"That makes a lot of sense," Mina said in acknowledgement. "I guess it is a good thing that Joey and I are from different worlds. And it's also okay that we have feelings for each other as long as we think about what's best for each other." Feeling much better, Mina gives Kaiba her thanks. "I thought I knew everything about love, but I guess I still have a lot to learn." She smiles and adds, "But nothing to worry about."

Even Kaiba was a little amazed with himself. Love wasn't his element, but he spoke very wisely about it. That made him wonder if Emily would have said the exact same thing. "You have a good heart, Mina, and I know you'll find love someday." He winks and cautions, "Just don't let it get to you too hard."

"After what I've learned from you, there's not a chance," she boasted. She checked the time on her watch. "Look at that. I'd better get going. I don't want to keep the rest of the girls waiting." She paid the bill and went on her way. "Thanks a lot, Kaiba. I'll keep everything you said in mind."

"Make sure you do," said Kaiba. He got up and left as well.

From inside Mina's bag, Artemis poked his head out. "I heard everything you and Kaiba discussed and I'm impressed with how you handled it."

"Thanks, Artemis," Mina said appreciatively. "Kaiba can be a little rough, but I know he means well. He really is wise."

When they made it to the Hikawa Shrine, Mina joined the girls for their study group. Artemis distanced himself and joined Luna. She noticed his pleased expression and wondered what it was about. "You seem very pleased today, Artemis."

"I just think Mina's found a way to channel her feelings for Joey into good energy," he explained, and began telling Luna about the things Mina and Kaiba discussed.

Luna was glad to hear that Mina found a way to be content with just being friends with Joey, but she was still concerned about Raye and Kaiba. Though Artemis promised she had nothing to worry about and that Kaiba and Raye understood and would accept just being friends, Luna had her doubts that it would last. Luna trusted Raye and remembered how strong-hearted she was, but she couldn't help but worry.

While the girls were studying, they were talking about the time they spent with Kaiba and how much fun they had. That was when Luna rejoined the group and spoke up. "I'm glad you all helped Kaiba enjoy his time here in our world."

"Well, when he told us he came here to relax and have a good time, we wanted to make sure he would," said Serena. "Even his little brother seems just as happy. He and his girlfriend have become good friends with Rini and now they're frequent playmates."

"We've gotten to know him so well," Amy added. "Plus, I'm really eager to see his world now than I was before." The others agreed.

"As exciting as that sounds, I hope you all don't become too fond of him," Luna warned. "I'm glad you're all friends with Kaiba and are getting along with him, but this isn't permanent. Kaiba will be going back to his world soon."

"But don't worry so much," Artemis assured them. "One day, you'll get to see his world too and meet the rest of your friends there. That means you'll see each other again like you girls always see each other here."

Mina was getting suspicious. "What are you guys trying to tell us?"

Luna decided to get straight to the point. "I'm saying Kaiba can't stay here forever. He couldn't if he wanted to. He has his own life back home in his world and he can't neglect it. There's no problem with him being a visitor, but he doesn't belong here."

Serena frowned and argued, "You're talking like you want to get rid of him."

"Oh, come off it, Serena," Luna snapped. "I'm just being reasonable. Of course, I like Kaiba, but we have to think about what's best for him and his brother and Rebecca. We also have to think about what's best for you girls too."

Raye had a feeling she knew what Luna was implying. "We get it," she snapped. "I get it," she corrected. "I know you all know I like Kaiba very much and I'm sure he feels the same way for me. He and I can relate to each other. We see ourselves in each other. But we know we shouldn't be in love with each other. It's hard to fight, but we're trying our best. We're trying to be happy with just being friends. I know I could never belong in his world because my place is here in my world and I have my life here, but I still want to see his world and spend time with him as friends. I know it's the same for Kaiba. He doesn't belong in our world either, but he still comes to visit us and he's still our ally." Raye dries her eyes and asks her friends, "Don't the rest of you feel the same way about Kaiba? What about the others?" She looks directly at Mina and asks her, "Mina, I know you feel the same way for Joey, right?"

She did. "That's right. I've had a crush on Joey for a long time and when I met him in the flesh for the first time, I was more than thrilled. But when I had to face the reality that we couldn't be together and that he had feelings for Max, I felt crushed. But he wanted me to be happy with just being friends with him. Kaiba helped me to understand that better. Now I feel better."

That was when Kaiba invited himself inside and said, "I heard everything you said." The girls looked at him and saw him standing at the doorway with Mokuba and Rebecca. "I'm sure these feelings are hard, but I'm sure you can handle them after all the things we've discussed and shared." He gets down and strokes Luna's fur. "You don't have anything to worry about, Luna. Really, you don't. I'll be just fine and so will the girls." He faces Raye directly and says, "Especially you, Raye. You made it clear that you can be strong for us. And Mina promised she'll be strong for herself and for Joey too. We can't be lovers, but it's good that we're from different worlds. Not for that purpose, but because we can see each other for who we are and love each other for who we are. That's what makes it so important for us to continue to just be friends and allies."

The girls agreed and so did the cats. Luna finally felt assured that there really was nothing to worry about. She loved the girls and that was why she concerned for them. She cared about Kaiba as a friend too and wanted what was best for him. This discussion made her trust that everyone really would be all right, that they would trust what they felt in their hearts and remember not to lose sight of what was important.


	9. Returning the Gesture

Returning the Gesture

After spending a week in the world of the Sailor Scouts, Kaiba was ready to return home. His brother, on the other hand, was disappointed. He and Rebecca had just become good friends with Rini and wanted to stay a little longer. The real truth was Mokuba and Rebecca wanted to see the Sailor Scouts in action. Kaiba promised them that the time would come soon. Besides, he didn't want his brother to become too attached to this world and decided it was time to get him home.

Darien and the girls and the cats came together to see their friends off. "It was nice of you to come back, Kaiba," said Darien. "It was also great meeting you too, Mokuba and Rebecca."

"Likewise," Rebecca returned.

"It's too bad, though," Mokuba complained. "I had hoped to see the Sailor Scouts in action." His girlfriend agreed.

"Remember, we came here to relax," his brother reminded him. "Besides, before I left, I did say how I hoped us meeting again wouldn't have to do with needing to save the world again."

Raye remembered. "You did say that."

"Everyone, thanks for your hospitality and for making sure we had an awesome time here in your world," Kaiba said appreciatively.

"And thank you for sharing so much about yourself and your world with us," Amy returned.

The brunette nodded. "To show my appreciation, I'd like to show you someplace special. Follow us." Kaiba and his brother and Rebecca picked up their supplies and began leading their friends down an alley. The other end of the alley had a shadow overcast, obscuring the other side. Kaiba gave everyone an assuring smile and walked into the darkness. Raye wasn't sure what just happened, but she trusted Kaiba and was the first to walk in after him. Rebecca and Mokuba held hands with Rini and took her along. Everyone else followed.

When they all came out of the darkness, Darien and the girls found themselves standing in the middle of what they thought was the most beautiful place they had ever seen.

"Kaiba, what is this place?" Raye asked.

"Right now, we're standing in the middle of the Secret Garden," he was explaining. "It's the heart of the Pure Valley."

"I've heard of this place," said Artemis.

Luna did too. "According to legend, this enchanted realm was created by the Great Goddess herself, created as a sanctuary to protect her children and followers from evil forces."

"That's right," said Kaiba. "It's also a gateway to the other worlds."

"Amazing," Amy gasped in astonishment. "A world of its own connected to other worlds."

"That's how you come and go between worlds," Lita said, making sense of the concept.

Kaiba began to go further into the matter. "This place has been sealed for thousands of years. But when Millennia's power began to be restored, she managed to open a gateway between our world and this place. Now that her powers are returning and becoming stronger, she's able to open those doors to new worlds." He turns around and faces his friends. "You couldn't come here before because you didn't know about this place before. Now that I've brought you here and you know about it, you can come here whenever you want to."

"How does it work?" Serena asked.

Kaiba couldn't forget that Serena didn't catch on quickly with matters like this. For her sake, he decided to make it simple. "Just walk down any dark alley. When you do, think about this place, and as you keep going, you'll find yourself standing here. You can also find it by swimming under any body of water. Stay down for a while until you see a ray of light touching the surface. Swim for that spot and when you come to the surface, you'll be here in the Garden pond. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Serena replied. "But what if we want to go home? How do we do that?"

The brunette lad showed her the doors on the cliff. "Those doors lead to the other worlds. As you can see, they all look the same. But if you look closely, you'll notice that they each have their own symbol." He led everyone to the door with the crescent shape that was positioned like a smile. "This door will lead you back to your world." He walked down a little further and showed them the door with the symbol of the Millennium Items. "And this door leads to my world."

"There's another door with the image of a Pokéball on it," Mokuba added.

"That door leads to the Pokémon world," Rebecca added.

"Now that you're here, you can visit another world," said Kaiba. "Do you want to come with us and we can show you our world? It's the least we can do for you in return for a great time you've give us in your world."

Everyone was thrilled to hear that. All the girls shared how they wondered what Kaiba's world was like and how they wanted to see it, but right now, they were still amazed and awestruck by just being here in the Secret Garden. Raye recollects herself and answers, "That would be awesome, Kaiba, but I think I want to explore this place a little more before I think about going to another world."

Amy agreed. "Maybe someday, but not now."

"With so many worlds, I can't decide which one I want to explore first," Serena complained.

Kaiba grinned. "You have plenty of time to figure it out. Remember, the passage of time is different in all the worlds and here too. But I understand. You should get used to this place a little more before you think about exploring the other worlds."

"I think that's just what we'll do," said Darien.

Kaiba picked up his supplies. "Thanks again for a great time. I'll see you all again soon."

"We'll be looking forward to that," said Lita.

"We'll see you and the others too," Mina returned.

After saying their goodbyes, Kaiba passed through the door. Before following his brother home, Mokuba decided to escort Rebecca home. They were both still a little disappointed that they didn't get to see their friends fight monsters and villains as the Sailor Scouts. That's another reason why they bribed Kaiba into taking them along with him to their world. It wasn't a total loss. They still made new friends and now they have a new playmate. Now Mokuba and Rebecca could visit Rini and play with her anytime they wanted.

Kaiba was glad to be back home. He enjoyed his time with the Sailor Scouts, but he was happy that he could finally resume his work. It was his idea of recreation and relaxation, anyway. Just like how Amy's idea was studying and looking for new things to learn. Sure, the job was sometimes boring and even stressful, but after taking enough time away from it, he was happy to be back to being company president.

When the day was done, Kaiba checked up on the rest of his friends. Yugi had spent most of the day hanging out with Tristan and Téa. Kaiba even heard that Joey showed his sister around the Secret Garden and revealed to her how he was on a mission to save the other worlds. Also, Max and Emily just returned after visiting the Xiaolin world and brushing up on their martial arts skills. Kaiba was glad to hear that his friends were doing well. While he enjoys spending time in the other worlds, he's still happy to be back home and returning to his usual routine. Still, like his friends, Kaiba is looking forward to a new adventure in another world and wonders when that time will come.


End file.
